Inches Away
by Decepticon Alchemist
Summary: Starscream's death was pathetic and unrealistic... this is what would have happened if Dark of the Moon had actually made sense. Reviews are appreciated! Sorry first chapter is so short!


**Okay... I am a total Starscream fangirl, and I was, and this is an extreme understatement, freaking pissed off at his death. What made me even more enraged? He was killed by a human. HUMAN. Sam Witwicky, boy do I want that brat dead. Anyways, this is for all of you who thought that Starscream's death was unreal and unfair. Hmmmmph.**

**Sorry if I don't get the exact words, I haven't seen Dark of the Moon for a while. This contains brutal human death, so Autobots, read at your own risk.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hearts pounding, feet thumping, explosions. Those were the thoughts that raced through Sam's head, and nipped at his ears. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, and Carly. Carly was his life, his world, his true love, and he had failed her. He had let her slip through his fingers while he was caught up in all this Autobot nonsense. She was right, about what she said, though. He <em>did <em>want to be in danger, he _didn't_ want to print papers for the rest of his life, but he had taken it too far. He had let adrenaline cloud his vison, and he let Carly down. He would never forgive herself if something were to happen to her.

He took her hands in his, and whispered to her. "Everything will be okay, we only have a little ways to go until we reach the building. Alright?" He breathed, his clothes dirty and covered in coal. "A-alright..." Carly whimpered.

Just then, an F-22 began to free-fall over there heads, then broke apart. Within seconds, it was a completely different object. A sentient robot, Commander Starscream, Second-in-Command to Megatron - though he planned to change that _real soon._ A wicked grin crossed his lips, though it was not visible. His crimson optics filled with malice and hatred. This boy had ruined so many things, so many plans he had. If it weren't for this _pest_, he would have been **_Lord_** Starscream now, free of the abusive Megatron, rid of him forever.

"What a treat!" He rasped gleefully, "You and me, _alone_!" Starscream easily knocked a school bus from the ground, flipped it over, resulting in the vehicle crashing devastatingly close to the two humans. Sam yanked Carly under the bus, and told her. "He's after me, not you. C'mon!" The couple ran into the bus, urgent for some type of shelter. "You can't hide, boy!" Starscream reminded Sam. As if he didn't know. Ear-splitting noises were created by the Commander splitting the bus in half with his saw, Sam and Carly barely escaping. "I love it when your insect feet try, to run!" He mockingly let two of his digits 'run' like human legs.

Sam fell, while Carly managed to slide behind a small structure, and scramble to the other side, where she curled into a ball and covered her ears, so terrified that she was wishing she could die. Crushing a nearby garbage can, Starscream cackled once again. "Thought you were working for us, _boy_!" His insane laughter filled the air while Sam managed to pull out a glove-like grapple that Wheeljack the Autobot had given him on the outskirts of Chicago. With amazing accuracy for a human, he shot, the hook landing right in the robots blood-red right optic. Starscream cried out in pain, frantically clawing at the thing, but not wanting to rip his optic out completely. He jumped up, yelling. "My eye, my eye!" Angrily swinging Sam around all the while. Sam, on the other hand, while screaming like the girly-boy he is, knew that struggling could result in losing his arm, so he let himself flop all over the place. Starscream swung his arm at the boy, narrowly missing and hitting a building instead, then began to fire his thrusters.

Normally, Starscream was a fantastic flyer, but with a shot-out optic accompanied with immense pain, he wasn't exactly focused on altitude, but he soon realized he was losing distance between himself and the ground. He latched onto a nearby building, his bird-like legs and feet stabilizing him against the surface. This building just happened to be a car-lot, and alarms began to blare loudly as the Commander lost grip and fell to the ground.

By now, Lennox and his team were close. "Target, the Decepticon!" Will blurted, he and his men approaching Sam and Starscream. The team surrounded the Commander, aiming but not shooting. Starscream backed up into another building, concrete crumbling into nothingness and Sam hanging helplessly by the grapple rope. Narrowly avoiding Starscream's taloned feet, Will Lennox made his way over to the wailing Carly. Starscream turned his helm to see the men standing around him, resulting in Sam flying into a window, shattering the glass and landing on the floor. Suddenly, he sparked an idea.

The bomb Wheeljack had given him. He had given him the grapple, and a bomb. Sam reached deep into his pocket and pulled it out. Unfortunetly, Starscream shifted out the window, and yanked Sam back, halfway over the damaged street. The human scrambled back in the window frame, reached out his fingers, which were mere inches away from the Cybertronian bomb, when he was yanked out of the building all together. His last hope was gone, stuck in that building.

The Decepticon was fed up with this human. Following the line, he finally wrapped his digits around Sam. Starscream then pinned him against the ground, lifted his left foot, then brought it down on the human, one of his sharp talons ripping into the boys chest. Sam ribs cracked as the Commander slowly applied pressure, his sadistic thoughts set on revenge for causing him pain. In no time, Sam was dead.

Carly screamed out his name, but he did not rise. "Serves you right, boy! That takes care of you! Now... for your bitch!" He hissed, severing the line that connected his optic to the dead human. Though a line still hung from his dead eye, he was free of Sam and landed on the building Will and Carly were hiding behind. Aimed his null ray, and with one last shriek, the humans were vaporized.

* * *

><p><strong>Take that, Sam! Sorry this wasn't very long, but I am kinda busy so... yeah.<br>**

**I hope to get some feedback! There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two! Thanks as always! :D**

**CLICKTHATBLUEBUTTONBELOWFOOL! Just kidding I love you all. But I would love some reviews!**


End file.
